1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting application data errors, and more specifically, to a method for detecting errors in application data of an electronic device and restoring the section of memory in which the application data is located to an initial status.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whenever software is used to run electronic devices, it is highly likely that application data accessed by the software will become corrupted at some point. The user of the electronic device may inadvertently corrupt the application data while using the software. In addition, other hardware problems such as a memory access error may also corrupt application data.
Unfortunately, the traditional remedy for fixing the corrupted application data is to return the electronic device to the manufacturer. The manufacturer will then use a tool to reset all application data on the electronic device. However, even if only the application data for one application program was corrupted, the manufacturer must still reset the application data for all application programs. Besides the trouble of sending the electronic device back to the manufacturer and losing the application data, having corrupted data also reduces the user's confidence in the electronic device.